I Gotta Feeling
This songfic is about Hollyleaf's, Lionblaze's, Jayfeather's, and Squirrelflight's suspicions about Ashfur. Song: I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. Written By: HawkeyRawr! LOL 19:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I Gotta Feeling Lion: I Gotta Feeling... That Ashfur is evil That Ashfur wants revenge That Ashfur wants to kill us all! Holly: I Gotta Feeling... That we may have to defeat him That we may have to stop him That we may have to destroy him! Squirrel: Tonight's the night Of the Gathering I got to run Let's run for it Go out and stop him Like oh my StarClan! Get off your tail Let's go, let's go Ash: I know you'll have a tough time If I get out and reveal it to them all I feel furious, I wanna let it go I'll go way out, all the way out And get Squirrel exiled! CH CH CH Lion, Holly, and Jay: Fill up our lives With love and joy Rather than hatred And just lose it all! We'll stop you At the Gathering Let's get him out And then we'll do it again.. Ash: I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it, Just wait and see, Let's get this out And I'll do it, I'll do it do it do it I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it Squirrel: I gotta feeling... That Ashfur will destroy us all That Ashfur will reveal the secret We must do something about it, do something Lion: I gotta feeling... That we must fight for our lives Instead of running for our lives We must turn and fight, turn and fight, Holly: I gotta feeling, Tonight's the night (Hey!) Let's get out (Let's get out!) I got the code (Yes!) Let's live on it (Live on it) Ash: I'll go out and smash it! (Smash it!) Like oh my StarClan! (Like oh my StarClan!) Jump off your tails (Come on!) Let's go out, let's go out Jay: Fill up my life (Please!) With love and joy (Please!) Look at us (Look at us, at us) Just don't do it! Ash: I'll paint the Clans! (Paint the Clans!) I'll shut it down (Shut it down!) I'll destroy you all (You all) And then I'll do it again I'll do it, I'll do it I'll do it, I'll do it And do it and do it I'll live it up And do it and Do it, Do it, Do it And do it I'll do it, I'll do it, I'll do it, do it, do it Lion, Holly, and Jay: Here we come, Here we go, We gotta run (run run run run run) Easy come, Hard go, Now we're down low (low low low low low) Feel the pain Broken heart, Broke it, Please stop (stop stop stop stop stop) Round and round, down and down Around the moon (stop stop stop stop stop) Squirrel: Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow, Friday, Saturday Saturday to Sunday Stop, stop, stop, stop You must listen to us Don't do it, D-d-d-don't do this Ash: And I'm feelin', woohoo That tonight's going to be a good night That tonight's going to be a good night That tonight's going to be a good, good night All except Ash: I gotta feeling... That tonight's going to be a bad night That Ashfur will destroy us all That Ashfur will reveal our secret, secret Ohhh-noooo Category:Songfic Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions